Caminos de afinidad
by Fox McCloude
Summary: La historia de como los herederos de Hyrule conocen a Link, y como él llega a convertirse en su amigo más cercano. Precuela de Danza con el Fuego.


**Caminos de afinidad.**

 **Por Fox McCloude**

 **Disclaimer:** The Legend of Zelda y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Nintendo.

 **Parte I:** El primer encuentro.

* * *

 _ **Ciudadela del Castillo de Hyrule…**_

Aquel día se estaban congregando muchas personas en la plaza de la ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule. Y no era para menos, pues se estaba celebrando un torneo anual donde jóvenes espadachines dentro y fuera de la ciudadela tenían la oportunidad de probar su valía. Este evento era organizado por la familia real en persona, como una manera de poder evaluar a posibles nuevas adiciones a las filas de la guardia. Y hablando de la familia real, ese día estaban presentes en ese lugar, la reina con sus dos hijos, el príncipe y la princesa.

La reina Selena era una mujer en sus treinta, alta y con porte elegante, digno de su posición como monarca del reino. Tenía cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules, y era considerada una mujer de gran belleza. Desde que su esposo había fallecido había tenido que sobrellevar las responsabilidades de gobernar el reino por sí misma. A pesar de todo, el pueblo la veía no solo como una gobernante fuerte y con carácter, sino también amable y compasiva, que siempre se preocupaba por el bienestar de su gente. Todos la admiraban y respetaban, pues bajo su liderazgo el pueblo prosperaba enormemente. Y en privado, era además una madre dulce y cariñosa, cuyo mayor tesoro eran sus hijos gemelos, de once años, recuerdo del gran amor con su marido.

El príncipe, que era el mayor de los dos por unos cuantos minutos, se llamaba Zeil. Había heredado el mismo rostro, tono de piel clara y facciones de su madre, pero tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y los ojos de color verde esmeralda, como su difunto padre. El rasgo más distintivo de su cabello era un mechón largo y puntiagudo que se le levantaba en la parte superior de la cabeza como una antena, junto con otro, algo más corto, que le caía justo en medio de los ojos. Era un niño algo temperamental y con un talento especial para meterse en problemas, producto de su carácter rebelde y su fogoso temperamento. A pesar de su corta edad, era considerado un prodigio en el uso de la espada, algo de lo que parecía estar tomando conciencia recientemente.

Su hermana, la princesa, llevaba por nombre Zelda. Ella era, si cabe, más cercana en apariencia a su madre, pues aparte de compartir el tono de piel y facciones, también tenía ojos azul claro como ella. Lo único que le impedía ser considerada una versión en miniatura de la reina era su cabello, pues este era del mismo tono que el de su hermano. Este le caía por la detrás de la nuca, era solo un poco más largo que el de Zeil. A diferencia de él, ella era una niña obediente y disciplinada. Así como su hermano tenía talento para la espada, la joven princesa encontró su nicho en practicar la magia y hechicería, así como también en la música, pues estaba aprendiendo a tocar la lira.

Aquel día, como cada año, la reina había ido a presenciar un torneo organizado para los jóvenes espadachines. Aparte de evaluar su desempeño para encontrar a potenciales aspirantes a la guardia real, había otro motivo para llevarlo a cabo, aunque la reina había empezado a perder las esperanzas de realizarlo, pues año tras año no encontraban… "eso" que buscaban entre los aspirantes. Sin embargo, el motivo de que tanto el príncipe como la princesa estuvieran presentes aquel día tenía poco que ver con los de la reina. De hecho, no estarían allí ese día de no ser por la insistencia del príncipe Zeil.

\- Zeil, ¿realmente estás seguro de esto? – preguntó Zelda.

\- Por supuesto, hermana. – dijo Zeil, haciendo algunos movimientos de calentamiento con su espada. – ¿De qué sirve todo ese entrenamiento si no puedo ponerlo a prueba? Además, ¿a qué le temes? Estoy seguro de que ganaré. –

\- Sé que eres bueno con la espada, pero creo que has dejado que eso se te suba un poco a la cabeza últimamente. – dijo Zelda.

\- Ten mucho cuidado, Zeil. – dijo la reina.

\- Por favor, madre, estaré bien. – dijo con mucha confianza en su voz. – Te diría que me desearas suerte, pero no la necesitaré. Nos vemos luego. –

Dicho esto, Zeil se dirigió al centro de la plaza para unirse al resto de jóvenes espadachines que estaban congregados para el torneo. Mientras tanto, la joven princesa le preguntó a su madre por qué le permitía competir en ese torneo. La reina se limitó a decirle que el punto de querer probar su entrenamiento era válido. Sin embargo, agregó por lo bajo que secretamente esperaba que tal vez alguno de los contenientes pudiera derrotar a Zeil y enseñarle una lección, pues al igual que su hija, también sentía que se le habían subido los humos, y necesitaba aprender algo de humildad. Zelda se rio al oírlo, y le dijo que estaba de acuerdo. Sería muy divertido ver como tiraban de su pedestal a su hermano, y ella no quería perdérselo por nada.

Sin que la princesa lo supiera, aparte de esto, había otro motivo en particular para este evento, uno que con el tiempo al parecer había perdido su significado. Según las leyendas, mucho tiempo atrás cuando la oscuridad trató de apoderarse del reino de Hyrule, un ejército de valientes caballeros luchó a costa de su vida para proteger a su tierra. Hubo uno en particular que en la hora más oscura, cuando toda esperanza parecía perdida, se erigió en jefe de sus compañeros y empuñando una espada sagrada con la habilidad de repeler al mal se encargó de asestarle el golpe final al enemigo y poner fin al conflicto. Desde entonces, por más de mil generaciones había reinado la paz, pero el linaje de los caballeros pareció extinguirse con el tiempo, y muchos de los registros históricos con ellos, lo que hacía más difícil rastrearlo. Lo poco que se conservaba eran algunos viejos pergaminos, que decían que el verdadero heredero destinado a empuñar esa espada sagrada "estaba marcado por las Diosas en su mano", pero nadie sabía con certeza lo que eso significaba. La reina organizaba este torneo anualmente, albergando una pequeña esperanza de que quedara algún descendiente y que apareciera en él.

El torneo de este año fue, si cabe, más infructuoso que en años anteriores. La mayoría de los aspirantes se veían poco prometedores, y aquellos que parecían tener algún potencial se retiraban una vez que el joven príncipe trapeaba el suelo con ellos sin piedad. El grupo de edad era entre once y trece años, por lo que la mayoría eran mayores que él. Zelda y su madre empezaron a perder las esperanzas de que Zeil aprendiera la lección de humildad, pues no serviría de nada si alguien no le ganaba. Quizás después de todo sí tuviera derecho a fanfarronear.

El príncipe llegó a la final, y fue entonces que vio al que sería su último oponente. El niño frente a él tenía su misma estatura y constitución (lo que quería decir que no era particularmente imponente, físicamente hablando), así que probablemente rondara su misma edad. Era rubio, con ojos azul oscuro y la tez clara. Vestía un traje verde tipo túnica con un gorro a juego en la cabeza, con una camisa y pantalones marrón claro debajo, y guantes y botas de piel de ciervo.

\- Y ya llegamos al final. – dijo la reina. – Es una pena, parece que este año no tendremos nuevas adiciones a la Guardia Real. –

\- Aun queda uno más, madre. – dijo Zelda, mirando con interés al oponente de su hermano. Parecía tener la misma edad que ellos.

La reina parecía dudosa sobre qué diferencia podría hacer uno más. Aunque sabía que no debía juzgar por las apariencias, si otros oponentes que eran mayores y más fuertes que Zeil no habían podido ganarle, las probabilidades de que este niño rubio pudiera hacerlo no estarían a su favor.

\- Ja, ¿tú eres mi oponente final? – dijo Zeil, muy confiado, ya con su espada en mano. – Espero no te sientas mal cuando pierdas contra mí. –

\- No tengo intenciones de perder. – dijo el niño, desenvainando su propia espada. – Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo. –

\- Por supuesto. – dijo Zeil tomando su postura inicial.

\- ¿Listos? ¡Comiencen! – ordenó el soldado que hacía de juez en el encuentro.

El príncipe fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose con una estocada de frente. El otro niño esquivó el ataque saltando hacia un lado y le dio un corte horizontal por detrás. El príncipe lo evadió agachándose al adivinar su intención y trató de darle un corte bajo. El niño rubio saltó hacia atrás, esquivando de nuevo su ataque.

\- Vaya, veo que no eres tan malo. – dijo Zeil. – Esto será divertido. –

Sin esperar respuesta de su oponente, Zeil se fue con una serie de cortes en sucesión rápida. El niño rubio los bloqueó sin dificultades, pero no se molestaba en contraatacar todavía. Al parecer solo lo estaba probando.

Entretanto, la reina se replanteaba su opinión inicial del niño con el que estaba peleando su hijo. Era el único que había sido capaz de seguirle sus movimientos a Zeil. Por lo visto, finalmente había encontrado a un oponente de su misma talla. El estilo del muchacho era muy diferente al del príncipe, que era refinado y elegante, con movimientos rápidos, precisos y fuertes, siempre a la ofensiva. En contraste, el niño rubio se mantenía más a la defensiva, pero sin retroceder, repeliendo los ataques de su oponente y usando su propia fuerza en su contra.

La pelea continuó de la misma manera durante varios minutos. Zeil, que de principio estaba emocionado por haber conseguido un oponente digno, empezaba a perder la paciencia. Por no querer hacer una escena se abstenía de gritarle a los cuatro pulmones que dejara de jugar y se pusiera serio. Entretanto, el otro muchacho parecía estar divirtiéndose mucho, pues a diferencia del príncipe, no dejaba de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa todo el tiempo, incluso en las ocasiones en que la hoja del príncipe pasaba peligrosamente cerca de él. El príncipe sujetó fuertemente su espada para dar un mandoble, que su contrincante detuvo haciendo un bloqueo horizontal de la misma manera.

\- ¿Qué pasa, estás burlándote de mí? – le murmuró Zeil para que nadie más oyera, mientras intentaba empujarlo con su peso. Sin embargo los dos estaban muy igualados en fuerza y apenas podía moverlo.

\- No sé de qué hablas. – dijo el muchacho rubio.

\- No te hagas el tonto. – replicó el príncipe. – Puede ver que te estás conteniendo conmigo. Vamos, pelea en serio, muéstrame todo lo que tienes. –

\- Si así lo quieres. –

Zeil no tenía idea de cuánto se arrepentiría de haber dicho esas palabras. El otro muchacho utilizó la fuerza de sus piernas para empujarlo hacia atrás y alejarlo. El príncipe vio que de pronto cambiaba la espada de la mano derecha a la izquierda. Eso le dio un mal presentimiento.

Y tenía razón, en cuanto reanudó la pelea, su estilo cambió por completo. Dejó la defensa por completo para ponerse a la ofensiva. Sus movimientos de pronto se volvieron más rápidos y precisos, y el príncipe fue tomado por sorpresa a tal punto que apenas pudo montar su propia defensa. Parecía que estuviera peleando con un oponente completamente diferente. El príncipe se veía obligado a retroceder ante los veloces ataques del rubio, que daba un paso adelante con cada golpe sin amilanarse en absoluto, y a pesar de eso no le dejaba ninguna abertura para contraatacar.

La reina y la princesa también se sorprendieron del repentino cambio en el curso del duelo. Al principio, el combate entre los dos estaba muy igualado, pero ahora, claramente el muchacho rubio era quien tenía el control. Y con ello, sus esperanzas de que el príncipe aprendiera una lección de humildad volvieron. Tal vez este muchacho pudiera lograrlo.

De vuelta en el combate, el muchacho rubio apenas dejaba respirar a Zeil. Fue entonces que el príncipe tomó conciencia del tipo de oponente con el que se estaba enfrentando. Para empezar, este muchacho era zurdo, claramente había empezado el combate usando su mano no dominante solo para evaluarlo, y luego cambió a la otra para mostrarle su verdadera habilidad. Zeil nunca antes había peleado contra un oponente zurdo, así que sus movimientos eran muy diferentes de lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Y luego estaba el estilo del muchacho en sí mismo. En vez de apegarse a un tipo de ataque en específico, el muchacho jamás utilizaba el mismo movimiento dos veces, sus ataques eran totalmente impredecibles, y atacaba varias zonas en sucesión rápida.

En un arranque de desesperación, el príncipe saltó hacia atrás para tomar impulso y se lanzó sujetando fuertemente la espada con ambas para darle un corte con todas sus fuerzas. Lo siguiente que supo fue que en cuanto las espadas hicieron contacto, la suya salió volando fuera de sus manos, y al segundo siguiente, la punta de la hoja de su oponente le apuntaba peligrosamente en medio de los ojos.

\- ¡El combate ha terminado! ¡Tenemos un ganador! – declaró el soldado.

El príncipe no podía creerlo. Su oponente lo había desarmado, y su espada yacía tirada a un lado. El muchacho rubio le apuntó con la suya por un par de segundos más, antes de bajarla de nuevo. Acto seguido se acercó a él tranquilamente y le extendió la mano.

\- Eres bueno. – le dijo sonriéndole como si nada hubiera pasado.

El príncipe miró la mano. Normalmente el protocolo de cortesía dictaba que debía felicitar a su oponente, sin importar el resultado. Pero en ese momento, solo una cosa pasaba por su cabeza. Había perdido. Eso no podía ser posible. Zeil frunció el cejo y en vez de estrechar la mano de su oponente la apartó enojado, recogió su espada y se fue a toda prisa. La reina suspiró con decepción ante el comportamiento de su hijo.

\- Parece que no tomó demasiado bien su primera derrota. – dijo la reina.

\- Se lo merece. – dijo Zelda con satisfacción. – Ya era hora de que alguien le bajara los humos. –

\- Ese muchacho aún es joven, pero tiene potencial. – dijo la reina mirando al niño rubio. – Me pregunto… si querrá ser compañero de entrenamiento de tu hermano. –

\- Eso estaría perfecto. – dijo Zelda. – Aunque no creo que a Zeil le agrade mucho la idea. –

\- Se aprende más de las derrotas que de las victorias. – dijo la reina levantándose de su asiento. – Tu hermano lo entenderá. –

El niño se estaba quitando los guantes cuando la reina se le aproximó. Sobra decir que se sintió bastante impresionado de ver que una persona tan importante lo estuviese mirando y más aún, sonriéndole.

\- Eres muy hábil con la espada, pequeño. – le dijo.

\- Eh… g-gracias, Majestad. – respondió algo nervioso el niño.

\- Espero que no te sientas mal por lo que pasó hace un momento. – dijo la reina, inclinándose para ponerse a su mismo nivel. – Mi hijo nunca antes había perdido un combate hasta ahora. Pero está bien, eso tal vez le enseñe un poco de humildad. –

\- ¿Su hijo? ¿Ese niño con el que pelee ahora… es su hijo? –

\- Sí, mi hijo mayor, Zeil. – respondió la reina. – Por cierto, no me has dicho cómo te llamas. –

\- Ah, perdón por eso, Majestad. Me llamo Link. Y… permítame decirle que me siendo muy honrado de conocerla. –

\- Por favor, no es necesario que me halagues de esa manera. – La reina se rio un poco.

De pronto, la mirada de la monarca se desvió hacia el dorso de la mano izquierda del pequeño, cuando este se quitó el guante que la cubría. En ella tenía una marca que la reina reconoció al instante. Tres triángulos dorados, colocados de manera que juntos formaban un triángulo más grande. Todos en el reino conocían su significado.

\- Disculpa… Link. Esa marca en tu mano, ¿de dónde salió? -

\- Ah, ¿esto? Siempre la he tenido desde que puedo recordar. – dijo Link. – Mi tío dice que es de nacimiento. Supongo que será cierto, hace años intenté quitármela muchas veces pero nunca pude hacerlo. –

\- ¿En serio? –

La reina pareció intrigada con esa respuesta. Siempre se había considerado buena para juzgar a las personas, y mirando a los ojos al pequeño le pareció que no estaba mintiendo. Además, ¿qué razón podía tener para inventar una historia como esa? Pero lo más importante, la marca en sí misma, todos sabían que se trataba de la Trifuerza, la reliquia sagrada dejada por las Diosas. ¿Por qué tendría un niño como él una marca de nacimiento con la forma de la Trifuerza en la mano?

Y fue entonces que se acordó: en los pergaminos decía "marcado por las Diosas en su mano". Y este niño tenía desde su nacimiento, si lo que decía era cierto, la marca de la Trifuerza en su mano. ¿Coincidencia? No estaba cien por ciento segura, pero todo esto parecía indicar que por las venas de este pequeño corría la sangre de los antiguos caballeros. Si tuviera algo de información sobre su familia…

\- Dime, pequeño, ¿quiénes son tus padres? – preguntó la reina.

\- ¿Mis padres? – El pequeño pareció afligirse un poco ante esta pregunta. – Mis padres… ellos murieron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Casi ni los recuerdo. –

\- Oh. Perdóname, no tenía idea. – La reina se sintió apenada por preguntar tan de repente, sin saberlo había sido muy insensible con el pequeño. Sin embargo, necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas.

\- No se preocupe. – dijo Link. – Si le interesa, mi tío debe saber más sobre ellos. Él fue quien me crio todos estos años. –

\- Hmm… si fueras tan amable de decirme dónde puedo encontrar a tu tío. Me gustaría hablar con él. –

\- Ahora mismo debe estar en la posada. ¿Quiere que la lleve con él, Majestad? – ofreció Link.

\- Es muy amable de tu parte. – la reina sonrió ante lo educado que era Link. Quizás también podría enseñarle una o dos cosas de eso a su hijo. – Solo dime dónde están hospedándose. Pasaré en cuanto pueda. –

El niño le indicó la posada donde él y su tío se estaban quedando. Según él, planeaban quedarse unos cuantos días más por la zona. Es decir que no había prisa, pero la reina Selena decidió que entre más pronto lo hiciera, mejor. Después que Link se despidió y se fue, la reina le pidió al capitán de los guardias que acompañara a su hija de regreso al castillo, pues ella tenía que atender otro asunto muy importante.

\- Es solo una corazonada, pero si resulta ser cierta… ese niño podría tener un grandioso destino en su futuro. – dijo en voz baja.

* * *

 _ **Al día siguiente…**_

Pese a que la reina Selena pasó por la posada el día anterior no encontró al tío de Link en ese momento, y como tenía deberes importantes que cumplir en el castillo no pudo quedarse a esperarlo. El buen señor había salido de cacería y no regresó a la posada sino casi hasta el atardecer. Sobra decir que soltó una gran carcajada cuando su sobrino le dijo que la reina en persona quería hablar con él, después de que lo vio ganar el torneo. Su sorpresa al encontrarse con la monarca en la puerta de la posada lo dejó sin palabras durante varios minutos.

Cuando el tío de Link (cuyo nombre, según supo después, era Olwen) finalmente recobró el habla, la reina le pidió que fuesen a un lugar donde pudiesen conversar en privado, tomando ventaja de que en ese momento Link había decidido salir a la plaza de la ciudadela a jugar y corretear un rato. La monarca comenzó por preguntarle quiénes eran los padres del pequeño, pidiendo en detalle cualquier cosa que supiera de ellos, de dónde venían y a qué se dedicaban. El padre de Link, su cuñado, había llegado desde la región de Labrynna unos años atrás. Por algunas de sus posesiones, supo que provenía de una línea de caballeros en Labrynna a los que les fueron otorgados títulos de nobleza en reconocimiento a su gran valor y honor al proteger al pueblo, pero había decidido renunciar a ellos y empezar una nueva vida como un hombre normal en Hyrule, y eventualmente contrajo matrimonio con su hermana menor. Trágicamente, los dos perdieron sus vidas cuando Link apenas tenía dos años, cuando fueron atacados por unos bandidos que provocaron que su carreta se descarrilara y cayera por un barranco, y desde entonces había tenido que hacerse cargo de su sobrino.

La reina escuchaba atentamente el relato, y sus sospechas se vieron aún más reforzadas entre más le contaba. Después de aquella gran guerra, muchos de los caballeros partieron hacia otras tierras, algunos de ellos específicamente a Labrynna. Hasta donde se sabía, los que se quedaron en Hyrule no tenían descendencia viva actualmente, pero si el linaje continuó existente en las otras regiones, la posibilidad de que Link fuese un descendiente directo era real. Una vez que concluyó el relato, la reina había tomado una decisión.

\- Escuche señor Olwen, tal vez le parezca muy extraño lo que estoy a punto de pedirle. – dijo la monarca. - ¿Cree que sería posible dejar a su sobrino bajo mi cuidado? –

\- ¿Disculpe, Majestad? – El señor Olwen se sorprendió ante eso.

\- Usted ha visto la marca en su mano, ¿verdad? – preguntó la reina.

\- Por supuesto. La ha tenido desde su nacimiento hasta donde sé. ¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver? –

\- Me imagino que conocerá las leyendas. – dijo la reina. – Hace más de mil generaciones hubo una gran guerra cuando la oscuridad amenazó con apoderarse del reino. –

\- Sí, todos conocemos esa historia. –

\- El linaje de los antiguos caballeros que participaron en esa guerra se ha perdido con el tiempo. – prosiguió la reina. – Hasta donde se sabe, en Hyrule no quedaba ningún descendiente de su linaje. No obstante, algunos de ellos migraron a otras tierras, incluyendo la región de Labrynna. –

\- ¿Está diciéndome… que mi sobrino es descendiente de los caballeros? ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? –

La reina se tomó un tiempo para mirar a su alrededor, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie escuchando. Hizo un gesto al señor Olwen para que se le acercara, y habló en voz muy baja.

\- A pesar de que se han perdido muchos registros históricos desde entonces, algunos pergaminos que hemos conservado dicen que "el héroe elegido estará marcado por las Diosas en su mano". Link tiene la marca de la Trifuerza en su mano desde su nacimiento, ¿no es así? –

El señor Olwen trató de refutar lo que la reina acababa de decirle… pero no pudo hacerlo. Por donde lo viera, todo el relato parecía encajar. La marca de la Trifuerza en la mano de Link no era algo que se pudiera considerar "natural", especialmente porque por más que intentaron nunca pudieron quitársela (y por obvias razones no iba a dejarle una cicatriz a su sobrino por algo como eso). Por otro lado, ¿qué razón podría tener la reina para inventarle semejante historia? Si ese era el caso, entonces el futuro tenía reservado un gran destino para su sobrino.

Pero estaba otro asunto. El niño no tenía a nadie más, y entre los dos eran la única familia cercana que les quedaba. El hombre nunca se casó ni tuvo hijos, pero quería a Link como si lo fuera, después de todo él lo había criado y visto crecer todos esos años.

\- Majestad, creo en sus palabras. – le dijo. – Pero quiero que entienda algo. Link es la única familia que tengo. Sé que jamás podré reemplazar a sus padres, pero he hecho lo mejor que he podido para criarlo y enseñarle todo lo que sé. Así que quiero que me dé su palabra: si dejo a Link a su cuidado, tiene que prometerme que hará que crezca como un hombre de bien. –

\- Puede estar seguro de ello. – dijo la reina sin vacilar. – Cuidaré de él como si fuese mi propio hijo. Es más, mis hijos gemelos no tienen muchos amigos de su edad con quienes relacionarse. Estoy segura que podrán llevarse bien. Y por lo que pude ver en el torneo, Link tiene mucho potencial. Con el entrenamiento apropiado de la Guardia Real, sus habilidades mejorarán mucho más. –

El señor Olwen se tomó su tiempo para considerarlo. No tenía sentido apartar a su sobrino de ese grandioso destino, si el relato de la reina era cierto. Pero dado que esto lo involucraba directamente, finalmente decidió que tendría que dejarle la última palabra al propio Link. La reina estuvo de acuerdo, después de todo, solo tenía once años de edad, y apartarlo de su familia podría ser algo demasiado drástico para él. Por muy importante que fuese el linaje del pequeño, ella no cometería una crueldad al apartarlo de su único familiar vivo por la fuerza.

* * *

 _ **Castillo de Hyrule, unos días después…**_

La reina caminaba llevando de la mano al pequeño Link por los pasillos del castillo de Hyrule. Si no fuera porque todos la conocían bien, casi podrían parecer una madre con su hijo.

Después de discutir con el tío de Link, la reina se le aproximó al pequeño con una propuesta. Considerando que aún era demasiado joven para saber los detalles más importantes, se abstuvo de mencionarle sobre su linaje. Decidió que se guardaría esto al menos hasta que fuese mayor de edad, cuando pudiese comprenderlo mejor. Sin embargo, le planteó su idea inicial: a su hijo, el príncipe Zeil, le vendría bien un compañero de entrenamiento que estuviera a su mismo nivel, y como él pudo vencerlo, eso lo colocaba en dicha categoría, o aún mejor. Aparte de eso, tanto Zeil como su hermana gemela, Zelda, necesitaban alguien de su edad con quien jugar y pasar el tiempo de vez en cuando. A cambio, cuando Link tuviese la edad suficiente, podría entrar como aspirante a la Guardia Real y tener el mejor de los entrenamientos para pulir sus habilidades naturales con la espada.

El pequeño Link lo tomó de una mejor manera de lo que esperaban, a decir verdad. Pese a que no le agradaba del todo la idea de separarse de su querido tío, la oferta de la reina le resultaba muy tentadora. Link había crecido escuchando las historias que su tío le contaba acerca de su padre, que una vez fue un gran caballero, y a medida que iba creciendo la idea se iba apoderando de él. Incluso a muy corta edad, solía entrarse a golpes con los bravucones del pueblo cuando se metían con los más pequeños. Al parecer lo llevaba en la sangre.

La reina llevó a Link hasta el jardín central del castillo, que era el lugar más amplio, quedaría perfecto como su lugar de entrenamiento, y también para jugar cuando quisieran hacerlo.

\- Espérame un poco, iré a buscar a Zeil. – dijo la reina, deteniéndose junto a una banca. – Puedes tomar asiento aquí si lo deseas. –

\- Sí, Majestad, gracias. – dijo Link.

El muchacho se sentó a esperar, y miró a su alrededor. El lugar se veía bastante bien. Había mucho espacio para correr, y también lugares para esconderse. Y hablando de esconderse, en ese momento, sin que él lo supiera, una figura femenina lo observaba oculta entre unos matorrales.

La princesa Zelda había salido a escondidas a dar un paseo por el jardín, pero en cuanto oyó que venía alguien corrió a esconderse a toda prisa. Se sintió aliviada de ver que se trataba de su madre, pues irónicamente ella era la única persona que no la regañaba cuando hacía eso (los sirvientes sí lo hacían). Estaba por salir, pero su madre se fue, dejando solo a quien la acompañaba. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que se trataba del niño con el que había peleado su hermano unos días antes, lo reconoció porque llevaba el mismo traje verde y gorro.

\- Ahora que lo veo bien, su apariencia no es mala. – dijo sin poder evitar sonreír.

Por lo visto su madre lo había traído para que fuese el compañero de entrenamiento de su hermano. Tenía sentido, si este chico había sido capaz de ganarle en un combate, Zeil podría aprender mucho de él. Y si de primera instancia parecía simpático, no le haría ningún daño acercársele para hacerse su amiga. Sin más, salió de su escondite y caminó hacia la banca para saludarlo. En ese momento él tenía la vista fija en otra parte, así que no se había percatado de su presencia todavía.

\- *Ejem*. – se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. El niño se volteó a verla de inmediato. – Hola. –

\- Hola. – dijo Link, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar a la niña frente a él. De primera instancia, le pareció que era muy linda.

\- Tú fuiste el chico que derrotó a mi hermano, ¿verdad? – dijo Zelda. – Me alegro que lo hicieras, alguien tenía que darle una lección de humildad. –

\- ¿Tu hermano? Entonces tú eres… -

\- Oh, disculpa mis modales. Permíteme presentarme. Soy Zelda, princesa de Hyrule. – dijo haciendo una pronunciada reverencia. – Es un placer conocerte. –

\- El placer es mío… Princesa. – dijo Link tratando de sonar formal y respetuoso. – Mi nombre es Link. –

\- No es necesario que seas tan formal. – dijo la princesa, sin dejar de sonreírle. – A decir verdad… mi hermano y yo… no tenemos muchos amigos de nuestra edad con quién jugar. Dime, ¿crees que tal vez podríamos ser amigos? –

\- ¿Amigos? –

Link se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de la pequeña. ¿Por qué querría una princesa como ella ser amiga de alguien como él? Sin embargo, su tío le enseñó a nunca negarle una petición a nadie si estaba dentro de su capacidad. Y además, de primera instancia, parecía ser una niña muy agradable.

\- Claro… como usted diga, Princesa. – dijo Link tímidamente.

\- Te dije que no tienes que ser tan formal. – volvió a insistir Zelda, un poco incómoda. – Por favor no me trates de usted, y si prefieres, puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre. –

\- Entonces… ¿puedo llamarte Zelda, a secas? –

\- Así está mejor. – dijo ella, volviendo a sonreír. Se sentó junto a él en la banca, feliz de haber roto ese hielo inicial entre los dos. – Bien, ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre ti? –

Ya sintiéndose más cómodo, Link comenzó a abrirse y a contarle cosas de sí mismo a la princesa. El pequeño se sintió bastante sorprendido, de alguna manera, siempre se había hecho a la idea de que los de la realeza podrían ser soberbios y arrogantes, acostumbrados a ver a los demás por encima del hombro. Pero Zelda no era nada de eso, y si su anterior encuentro con la reina era algún indicio, seguramente lo habría heredado de su madre. No solo lo escuchó con interés, sino que además se reía con toda sinceridad cuando él le contaba alguna anécdota divertida. A tal punto que incluso se le escapó decirle que tenía una risa encantadora, provocando que ella desviara la mirada para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

A los pocos minutos, la reina Selena regresó al jardín, trayendo de la mano a su hijo. El príncipe Zeil se quedó congelado. Primero, frente a él estaba sentado en la banca el niño rubio que lo había hecho quedar en ridículo unos días antes, el último rostro que desearía ver en ese momento. Segundo, dicho niño estaba sentado junto a su hermana, los dos de pronto hablando y riéndose como dos buenos amigos.

\- ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar cuando recobró el habla.

\- Es tu nuevo compañero de entrenamiento, Zeil. – dijo la reina, ignorando los modales de su hijo.

\- Madre, ya te dije que no necesito un compañero. – dijo Zeil. – Y menos que sea él. –

\- ¿Qué pasa, hermano? – dijo Zelda. - ¿Sigues molesto porque te venció? –

\- Solo tuvo suerte. – replicó el príncipe.

\- Eso no fue suerte. – dijo la reina. – Link tiene habilidad que está a la par con la tuya, eso tienes que admitirlo. Tu arrogancia por creerte invencible fue lo que causó que él te derrotara. –

\- No quiero entrenar con él. – dijo Zeil tajante, y mirando con malos ojos a Link.

\- Lo harás. – dijo la reina. – Él vivirá en el castillo a partir de hoy, y entrenarás con él todos los días. –

\- Pero, madre… -

\- Sin peros. – dijo la reina. – Vas a entrenar con Link, y lo tratarás con el respeto que se merece. Quién sabe, con el tiempo los dos podrían hacerse buenos amigos. –

Zeil miró a su madre, y luego a Link. ¿Hacerse buenos amigos? Solo por no querer contradecir a su madre, al menos por el momento, se le acercó a Link y le extendió la mano. El rubio dudó por un momento antes de estrechársela, y cuando lo hizo tuvo la sensación de que Zeil quería triturarle los dedos.

\- Espero que nos llevemos bien… Link. – dijo el príncipe, de manera casi forzada.

\- Gracias, igualmente, Príncipe Zeil. – dijo Link, tratando de sonar educado para no ofenderlo. No quería empezar con el pie izquierdo.

\- Muy bien, si puedes acompañarme, Link, te enseñaré tu nueva habitación. – dijo la reina. – Zeil, Zelda, la cena estará servida en menos de una hora, pueden ir al comedor. –

\- Sí, madre. – dijo Zelda.

La reina volvió a llevarse a Link de la mano, dejando a sus hijos en el jardín. Los dos tenían expresiones totalmente opuestas, Zelda sonreía divertida, mientras que Zeil se quedó enfurruñado. Claramente, la primera impresión de ambos había sido muy diferente.

\- Tch, ¿por qué nuestra madre tuvo que traerlo aquí? – dijo Zeil.

\- A mí me parece que es muy simpático. – dijo Zelda.

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Zeil. – Me venció por pura suerte la última vez. Eso no volverá a pasar. A la próxima le daré una lección. –

\- ¿Próxima vez? – dijo Zelda. - ¿No dijiste que no querías entrenar con él? –

\- Hablaré con nuestra madre. – declaró Zeil. – Si logro derrotarlo, la convenceré de que no lo necesito. –

Zelda se rio ligeramente. Su hermano era en verdad muy testarudo y orgulloso. No quería aceptar a Link como un compañero de entrenamiento, pero ahora claramente lo consideraba como su rival. Esa era otra manera de motivarse para mejorar. Un poco de competencia podía sacar lo mejor de Zeil. Eso sería muy interesante de ver.

* * *

 _ **Un mes después…**_

El príncipe habló con su madre sobre reconsiderar el tener a Link como compañero de entrenamiento. Zeil trató de convencer a la reina Selena de que si lograba derrotar a Link en un duelo, dejaría la idea y le permitiría entrenar por su cuenta. Sencillo en teoría, el problema fue que, después de cuatro semanas, aún no lograba ninguna victoria. La razón parecía muy clara: no se acostumbraba todavía al hecho de que Link era un adversario zurdo, pese a que era capaz de utilizar la espada con cualquier mano, la izquierda era mucho más fuerte. No ayudaba tampoco que ocasionalmente cambiaba de mano, aumentando el desafío todavía más.

A pesar de esto, el entrenamiento comenzó a ejercer el efecto que la reina deseaba en su hijo, al menos en parte. La reina sinceramente esperaba que pudieran llevarse bien como amigos, pero estaba claro que Zeil solo consideraba a Link como su rival, pues únicamente hablaba de que quería derrotarlo para probar que era el mejor de los dos. Sin embargo, esa era su manera de reconocer que, en el fondo, aceptaba que Link era mejor que él, y eso era el primer paso.

Por otro lado, con su hija Zelda era completamente diferente. La joven princesa se veía encantada de tener un amigo de su edad con quién jugar, y decía sin miramiento alguno que "es más agradable que mi hermano." Este comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia al príncipe, pero a ella no le importaba. Cuando Link salía del entrenamiento, se iba a los jardines a jugar con ella. En los primeros días, el príncipe no quería ir con ellos, pues se enfocaba en su entrenamiento para poder derrotar a su rival. Le motivaba un poco además que en las ocasiones en que ella presenciaba sus entrenamientos, siempre apoyaba a Link. Y una tarde, al terminar, no se le escapó el hecho de que su rival llamaba a su hermana por su nombre a secas, en vez de decirle "princesa". Ella le respondió que se lo permitía "porque eran amigos". Siendo así, Zeil le dijo que le diera a él el mismo tratamiento, "porque eran rivales". La reina Selena, que también estaba presente en aquel momento, vio esto como una buena señal.

Aquel día habían terminado el entrenamiento, y en ese momento se encontraban jugando al escondite en los jardines. Zelda se las había arreglado para convencer a Zeil de dejar de lado el entrenamiento por un rato y tratar de relajarse un poco, para variar. El príncipe estaba en el turno de buscarlos, mientras Link y Zelda se escondían. La ventaja de jugar en los jardines era que tenían muchos lugares donde ocultarse, y los pequeños sabían cómo aprovecharlos.

Zeil caminaba escudriñando los alrededores, tratando de encontrar a Link o a Zelda. La princesa estaba escondida detrás de la fuente, mientras que Link se había trepado a un árbol. Ambos trataban de aguantar la respiración y de no reírse para evitar que los encontraran. Sin embargo, Zelda finalmente no se pudo resistir y cuando su hermano le dio la espalda, cogió entre sus manos un poco de agua de la fuente y se le acercó silenciosamente.

\- ¡Toma! –

 _ **¡SPLASH!**_ Antes de darse cuenta, Zeil sintió que le caía algo frío encima, y al darse la vuelta se encontró con su hermana riéndose de él a viva voz. Se suponía que estaban jugando al escondite, pero eso la dejaba expuesta.

\- ¡Oye! – le gritó. – ¿A qué se supone que estamos jugando? Ya te vi, así que perdiste. –

\- No me importa. – dijo Zelda. – Lo valió solo por ver tu expresión. No tuvo precio. –

\- Muy graciosa. – dijo Zeil, sacudiéndose un poco el agua del pelo. – Bueno, solo tengo que encontrar a Link y ganaré esta ronda. –

\- Sí, tal vez puedes ganarle en eso. – dijo Zelda, sin dejar de reírse.

Zeil continuó buscando a Link, mientras Zelda se sentaba en la banca. Todavía se reía un poco por el salpicón que le dio a su hermano. Ella no era tan competitiva, solo le importaba divertirse. Aunque el mayor de los gemelos tenía la extraña sensación de que la idea de su hermana de "divertirse" tenía más que ver con verlo perder ante Link que otra cosa.

El príncipe finalmente pasó debajo del árbol donde Link estaba escondido, y se decidió a mirarlo.

\- Baja de una vez, ya te vi. – le dijo.

Link en respuesta se dejó caer de vuelta, sin dejar de sonreírle. Había tardado menos de lo usual en encontrarlo, eso era un gran progreso.

\- Qué bien, Zeil, ganaste esta ronda sin ayuda. – le dijo Link.

\- No te burles de mí. – replicó Zeil. – Solo espera a que encuentre la manera de vencerte en el entrenamiento, y ya verás. –

\- Sí, como digas. – dijo Link sin darle importancia. – ¿Una más? –

\- No, creo que ya estoy cansado por hoy. Además, mi hermana y yo tenemos que ir a nuestra lección de historia. – dijo Zeil.

\- De acuerdo, hasta mañana entonces. – dijo Link, para luego caminar hasta la banca donde Zelda estaba sentada. – Hasta mañana, Zelda. –

\- Hasta mañana. – dijo Zelda.

Link se fue de los jardines de vuelta a su habitación. A pesar del entrenamiento, pasar esos ratos jugando con el príncipe y la princesa le resultaba muy ameno y divertido. El príncipe era muy competitivo y obsesionado con ser el mejor en lo que hacía, y a Link le quedaba claro que solo lo veía como su rival desde aquel momento en que lo derrotó en el torneo. Pese a que el sentimiento en realidad no fuese mutuo, la reina Selena le aconsejó que, al menos en la superficie, le siguiera el juego, después de todo, era una forma de impulsar a Zeil para mejorar más. Y el hecho de que le permitiera tratarlo con suficiente familiaridad para llamarlo solo por su nombre era un indicio de que al parecer estaba empezando a simpatizarle, aunque fuese poco.

Zelda, por otra parte, no compartía el pensamiento del príncipe. La pequeña princesa era mucho más calmada y educada que su hermano, y al parecer a ella le cayó bien desde el primer momento. Cuando no estaba entrenando con Zeil, Link tendía a pasar más tiempo con ella solamente, pues parecían entenderse muy bien entre los dos. Esto de hecho no pasó desapercibido para el príncipe, quien notó que aun después que Link se había marchado, ella seguía sonriendo.

\- Y bien, ¿ahora sí me vas a decir por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Zeil.

\- ¿Hacer qué? – Zelda se hizo la desentendida.

\- No finjas. – Zeil decidió reformular la pregunta. – ¿Por qué me salpicaste con el agua de la fuente? O más bien, ¿por qué saliste de tu escondite, si ibas a perder el juego? –

\- A mí no me importa ganar o perder. – dijo Zelda. – Después de todo, desde que Link llegó, es más divertido jugar por aquí. –

\- ¿Tú crees? –

Zeil quería hacerse el duro, pero en el fondo sabía que así era. Sin embargo, para tener tan corta edad el príncipe era realmente orgulloso y testarudo, y siendo una persona a la que no le gustaba perder, admitir eso de dientes para afuera equivalía a retractarse de lo que dijo inicialmente sobre Link en su primer encuentro, y eso él lo consideraba una forma de perder. No se le escapaba tampoco que, además, su hermana y su madre a veces lo trataban mejor que a él. Se había propuesto derrotarlo en el entrenamiento a como diera lugar, pero hasta ahora no lo había conseguido. Si conseguía anotar al menos una victoria, se sentiría satisfecho, al menos en parte.

\- Ya vámonos, hay que ir a la biblioteca. – dijo Zelda.

Sin más que hacer, se fueron a la biblioteca. Al terminar la lección, se dirigieron al comedor para cenar con la reina. Mientras iban por el camino, Zeil se propuso que, al día siguiente, encontraría la manera de vencer a Link en el entrenamiento, de una forma u otra.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, los jóvenes herederos se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Aparte de la reina, que ya los esperaba sentada a la mesa para comer, también estaba Link. Por supuesto, las expresiones de los dos hermanos fueron totalmente diferentes al verlo. Zelda solo lo miró con curiosidad, pero Zeil hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto al verlo.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le preguntó. – ¿Y por qué estás sentado en mi lugar favorito? –

\- Zeil, no es necesario ser tan grosero. – dijo Zelda. – Aunque a mí también me sorprende verte aquí, Link. –

\- Está aquí porque yo lo invité. – explicó la reina. – Le pregunté si le gustaría comer con nosotros, y aceptó. –

\- ¿Es una broma? – dijo Zeil, sin hacer esfuerzo por ocultar que eso no le agradaba.

\- La reina me dijo que hoy servirían estofado de cordero, y a mí me gusta. – dijo Link, al parecer tratando de poner alguna excusa.

\- Ese no es el punto. – dijo Zeil. – Madre, ya es mucho que lo hayas traído al castillo, pero, ¿comer en la misma mesa que nosotros? –

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Zelda. – Siempre somos solo nosotros tres, esto sería un buen cambio. –

\- Zeil, ¿tienes algún problema con que Link coma con nosotros? – preguntó la reina.

\- Pues claro que… - Zeil estaba a punto de decir "sí", pero se amilanó ante la mirada severa de su madre. La reina Selena podía ser capaz de intimidar cuando quería solo con la mirada, sin necesidad de amenazar o algo. – No, claro que no. –

\- Entonces, por favor tomen asiento, antes que se enfríe la comida. – dijo la reina.

Zeil fue a sentarse, en el lado opuesto donde normalmente lo hacía (a la derecha de su madre), pues ahora Link ocupaba dicha silla. Zelda se sentó en la silla al lado de Link, sin hacer escándalo ni nada, pues con lo grande que era la mesa, ella no veía la razón para molestarse porque Link hubiese ocupado esa silla. Era una cena para banquetes, después de todo, lo bastante larga como para unas cincuenta personas o tal vez más, pero normalmente solo ellos tres la utilizaban. A la joven princesa le agradaba ver otra cara a la hora de la cena, para variar.

La cena transcurrió sin ningún problema. Para provenir de un hogar tan humilde, los modales de Link en la mesa eran ejemplares. El pequeño estaba frente a muchos platillos que nunca antes había probado, o visto inclusive, y era normal que estos le abrieran el apetito. Pero no se comportó como un glotón empedernido. Cuando quería probar algo lo pedía con total cortesía, y la reina con todo gusto se lo pasaba. Zeil no podía evitar fruncir el cejo cada vez que eso sucedía, mientras que Zelda se reía por lo bajo viendo la expresión enfurruñada de su hermano, haciendo que se molestara aún más.

A la hora del postre, los sirvientes trajeron una bandeja de pastelillos, de diferentes clases: chocolate, crema de vainilla, fresa y otros que Link no sabía a primera vista de qué eran. Link tuvo que taparse la boca para evitar babear al verlos. Incluso para Zeil y Zelda, con todo lo que les enseñaron sobre la cortesía en la mesa, estos eran una verdadera tentación. Bueno, eran niños, ¿cómo no iban a gustarles los dulces?

\- Coman los que quieran. Tú también, Link. – dijo la reina.

\- ¿En serio? ¿De verdad puedo? – dijo el pequeño, mientras los ojos le brillaban.

\- Por supuesto. No los servimos muy a menudo, disfrútalos. –

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo Link, estirando el brazo tanto como podía para agarrar un pastelillo de chocolate. Estaba a punto de darle un mordisco, cuando notó que Zelda lo miraba con los ojos tristes. - ¿Qué pasa? –

\- También me gusta el de chocolate. – dijo Zelda.

\- Oh… bueno, en ese caso. – Sin más, Link partió en dos el pastelillo y le dio la mitad a Zelda. – Problema resuelto. –

\- ¡Gracias! – dijo Zelda, comiéndose su mitad. – Mi hermano nunca hace eso por mí. Siempre se los come enteros. –

\- El que los agarre primero, hermanita. – dijo Zeil mientras se comía uno con crema de fresa.

Y así continuaron, Zeil se comía sus pastelillos él solo, mientras que Link partía por la mitad los suyos y los compartía con Zelda, quien estaba totalmente encantada. Pronto la bandeja se vació, y solo quedaba uno con crema de pistacho. Las manos de Link y Zeil lo tocaron simultáneamente, y un segundo después, los dos niños se miraron uno al otro a los ojos. Por alguna razón, Link tuvo la sensación de que vio chispas en los ojos del príncipe, solo por una fracción de segundo.

\- Eh… si lo quieres, no me molesta. – dijo Link, quitando su mano.

\- No, no importa. De todos modos no me gusta mucho el de pistacho. – dijo Zeil. – A mi hermana sí, ¿verdad? Con permiso, ya estoy lleno. –

Sin más que hacer, el príncipe se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación, mientras su madre, hermana y rival lo miraban con extrañeza. En particular las dos primeras, pues ellas sabían que en realidad sí le gustaba, de hecho, por eso lo dejó al último.

Mientras caminaba a su habitación, el príncipe también se cuestionaba su comportamiento. Cuando los dos tocaron el pastelillo, su reacción natural hubiese sido decir "Yo lo vi primero" o algo así. Su rival parecía dispuesto a dejárselo, pero él no quiso aceptarlo. Y aparte de esto, no entendía por qué de pronto se sentía tan molesto.

\- ¿Qué me pasa? – se dijo por lo bajo. - ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? –

Link se había portado muy cortés en la mesa, y extrañamente, su hermana y su madre también se notaban más felices en la cena de lo usual. Entonces, ¿por qué le molestaba eso? ¿Sería porque era a causa de él? De pronto, y sin entender muy bien por qué, sintió que su deseo de derrotar a Link se intensificaba.

* * *

 _ **Unos días después…**_

En los días siguientes, Link volvió a unirse a la familia real en la mesa, no solo para la cena, sino también para el desayuno y el almuerzo. Y no solo eso, además también se les unió a los jóvenes herederos en lo que ellos llamaban sus "clases obligatorias". Aparte del entrenamiento con la espada de Zeil y Link, y las prácticas de magia y hechicería de Zelda, los niños también tenían que pasarse unas cuantas horas en la enorme biblioteca, enfrente de enormes libros. Este tipo de clases eran las que Zelda más disfrutaba, y las que Zeil más detestaba. La princesa veía con claridad la importancia de tener que aprender historia, lenguas y demás, en tanto que al príncipe no le agradaban mucho los libros. Le parecían aburridos, y frecuentemente se dormía en medio de las clases.

Su nuevo compañero parecía ser un punto medio entre los dos respecto a los libros. Si bien no se entusiasmaba con ellos tanto como Zelda, por lo menos ponía atención y no se quejaba, y a diferencia de Zeil, lograba mantenerse despierto hasta el final, aunque al final, también se preguntaba si realmente era necesario. A este respecto, tanto la reina como los tutores veían al muchacho con buenos ojos. La monarca parecía estar tomándose muy seriamente la promesa que le hizo al señor Olwen cuando tomó a su sobrino bajo su custodia, pues además de cuidar de él, quería asegurarse de que recibiera una buena educación.

Aun así, algunos empezaban a cuestionarse el hecho de que Link estuviera recibiendo tanto "trato especial" de parte de la reina. Link no era el primer niño traído al castillo como potencial recluta para la Guardia Real, pero sí era el primero al que le fue otorgada su propia habitación en el castillo (normalmente, se les asignaban cuarteles compartidos con los soldados en los niveles inferiores), y el único al que se le permitía comer en la misma mesa con la familia real. La reina solo se limitaba a decir que "tenía sus razones" sin entrar en detalles. Por ahora, sabía tenía que guardarse el secreto sobre el linaje del muchacho, hasta que llegara el momento.

Entretanto, el hijo mayor de la reina se encontraba librando una lucha mental que ni él mismo podía comprender. El príncipe Zeil también creía que el darle a Link una habitación personal y permitirle comer con ellos era pasarse un poco de la raya. A Zelda no le importaba, y la reina Selena se rehusaba a decirle nada, pues creía que sus hijos tampoco estaban en edad para comprenderlo todavía. Pero lo que realmente le estaba moviendo su cabeza, era el hecho de que Link no solo lo había superado en el arte de la espada, sino que además, a poco más de un mes de haberse mudado al castillo, de pronto se había ganado el aprecio de su hermana y su madre. De alguna manera, parecía que Link era mejor que él en todo, y eso había sido un golpe muy duro para su orgullo.

\- Hoy es el día. – se dijo a sí mismo mientras iba de camino al jardín central, pese a que hoy no les tocaba entrenamiento. – Hoy derrotaré a Link. –

El príncipe sonaba muy seguro de sí mismo. Había utilizado todo ese mes para tratar de estudiar el estilo de combate de Link, pero hasta ahora no había podido anotarse ninguna victoria. Eso, combinado con el hecho de que su madre y hermana de algún modo parecían tratarlo mejor a él, realmente le molestaba. Él era el hijo de la reina, y Link era solo un muchacho al que ella había traído al castillo. Dijo que para que fuese su compañero de entrenamiento, pero de allí a entregarle una habitación personal e invitarlo a comer con ellos, eso era estirarse demasiado. Él conocía bien a su madre, y ella nunca hacía nada sin un motivo. ¿Qué había de especial en ese niño?

Una vez llegó, se encontró con su hermana tocando la lira mientras Link la escuchaba. Parecía estar muy deleitado con la melodía. Zeil nunca le prestaba mucha atención, la música no era precisamente su pasatiempo. Pese a ser hermanos gemelos eran muy diferentes en cuanto a las cosas que les gustaban (y eso parecía incluir sus opiniones personales respecto a Link). Zelda dejó de tocar en cuanto se percató de la presencia de su hermano.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras. – dijo Zelda. - ¿Por qué la espada? Hoy no les toca entrenamiento. –

\- Sé que no, pero… Link, ¿quieres que tengamos un encuentro hoy? – dijo Zeil yendo directo al punto.

\- No me molesta, ¿pero a qué se debe? – preguntó Link.

\- Hoy tengo confianza. – respondió Zeil.

\- Sí, es lo mismo que has dicho todos los días, desde que Link llegó. – se rio Zelda.

\- Es cierto, pero hoy será diferente. – aseguró Zeil. – Si no tienes inconveniente. –

\- Solo dame tiempo para ir por mi espada. – dijo Link. – No tardaré mucho. –

Link se fue a buscar su espada, pues como ese día no tenían ningún entrenamiento programado no la había traído consigo. Cuando se fue, Zelda se acercó a su hermano. Claramente no se veía muy contenta de que Zeil hubiese interrumpido ese momento.

\- ¿No puede pasar un día en que no quieras retar a Link? – le preguntó.

\- ¿Tiene algo de malo? – dijo Zeil encogiéndose de hombros. – Si puedo vencerlo, significa que estoy mejorando, ¿verdad? –

\- Desde que él llegó parece que estás obsesionado con derrotarlo. – dijo Zelda.

\- ¿En serio? Pues desde que llegó, tú pasas bastante tiempo con él. – replicó Zeil.

\- No hay nadie más de nuestra edad en el castillo. – dijo Zelda. – Y me agrada, a decir verdad. Podrías aprender una o dos cosas sobre él, y no solo en el arte de la espada. –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –

\- Tú entiendes. – dijo Zelda, como si fuera algo obvio.

En realidad, Zeil no entendió del todo a qué se refería su hermana, pero ella no quiso decir más. Al cabo de unos minutos, Link regresó trayendo su espada, listo para aceptar el reto del príncipe.

\- "Hay algo diferente en él hoy." – pensó Link, al ver los ojos de su compañero de entrenamiento.

En efecto, los ojos de Zeil se veían diferentes hoy. Estaban más enfocados, fijos en él. Y eso no le agradaba del todo. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sin avisar, Zeil dio el primer movimiento, atacando a Link con un corte vertical desde arriba. El niño rubio hizo un bloqueo horizontal con su propia espada, pero no contraatacó, sino que retrocedió para mantener su distancia. Sin detenerse, el príncipe dio un corte horizontal hacia el costado de su oponente, que de nuevo lo bloqueó de la misma manera, pero pese a tener una abertura clara para contraatacar, algo en los ojos de Zeil lo detuvo.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, Zelda, que los observaba atenta, también había notado ese extraño cambio en la forma de pelear de su hermano. Ya no era el estilo que le habían enseñado sus instructores, se había vuelto más errático y agresivo de lo usual. Al principio creyó que tal vez solo estuviese algo más entusiasmado de lo usual, pero gradualmente, sus movimientos se fueron tornando más y más violentos, y casi podía detectar una chispa de furia en los ojos de Zeil.

\- ¡Vamos, no te quedes a la defensiva, ataca! – le gritó de pronto.

Pero Link no le hizo caso. Mantuvo su defensa sin contraatacar, simplemente esquivando y repeliendo sus ataques. Al cabo de unos minutos, Link no tuvo ninguna duda, Zeil se estaba poniendo cada vez más y más furioso por alguna razón, y eso empezaba a ponerlo nervioso.

\- ¡Ponte a pelear en serio de una vez! – volvió a gritarle Zeil, yéndosele encima con todas sus fuerzas.

\- ¡Oye, tranquilo! – replicó Link, esforzándose por bloquear su empuje como podía.

\- ¡Ya basta, esto no es un juego! – gritó Zelda. – ¡Hermano, te estás pasando de la raya! –

\- ¡Tú cállate! – gritó Zeil. - ¡Esto es entre él y yo! –

Link finalmente tuvo que empujar a Zeil para alejarlo. Se veía muy enfadado pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan violento aquel día? Ya era demasiado, se suponía que fuese un simple duelo de entrenamiento.

\- Zeil, ¿qué te ocurre hoy? Estás más violento de lo usual, ¿qué te pasa? – le preguntó finalmente.

\- No me pasa nada. Simplemente me propuse que hoy sería el día en que te venciera. – respondió el príncipe.

\- Oye, no es malo ser competitivo, pero si no fuera porque estas espadas no tienen filo, casi pensaría que quieres matarme. – dijo Link.

\- Link tiene razón, hermano, hoy estás demasiado violento. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Zelda.

\- ¡A mí no me pasa nada! – gritó furioso. - ¡El único problema aquí es él! ¡Desde que llegó es "Link esto", "Link aquello"! ¿Por qué tanto trato especial? –

\- ¡Ahora sí te pasaste! ¡Vamos a ver a nuestra madre inmediatamente! – Zelda caminó hacia Zeil para agarrarlo del brazo y llevárselo de ahí.

\- ¡No me toques! –

Al decir las últimas palabras, Zeil levantó violentamente el brazo y le dio un manotón a su hermana, con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer al suelo. Cuando lo hizo, tanto Link como la princesa se quedaron pasmados. El mismo príncipe se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, apenas unos segundos después. Zelda se puso de pie, parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas, pero no por el golpe o la caída, sino por el pensamiento de que su hermano acababa de golpearla.

\- Voy por nuestra madre. – dijo, rompiendo ese incómodo silencio que se había formado.

Sin decir más, la princesa echó a correr fuera de los jardines en busca de su madre, dejando a su hermano y a su amigo solos. Los dos niños se quedaron viéndose fijamente uno al otro, Link con una expresión conmocionada, y Zeil demostrando… ¿vergüenza? ¿Confusión?

\- Eso no era necesario, no tenías por qué golpearla. – dijo Link cuando finalmente recuperó el habla.

\- Yo no… esa no era mi intención. – dijo Zeil.

\- ¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? – inquirió Link de nuevo. - ¿Qué te pasa, es que tienes algún problema conmigo? –

Zeil abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la voz se le perdió antes que las palabras salieran. La respuesta a esa pregunta él ya la sabía, pero decirla de dientes para afuera no era tan sencillo. Él mismo no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Cierto que su hermana a veces podía ser molesta, ¿pero de allí a golpearla en un arranque de furia, y sin razón aparente? Hasta él sabía que eso estaba mal.

\- Dime de una vez, ¿qué fue lo que te hice? – dijo Link. – ¿Estás molesto porque te vencí, es eso? –

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, Zelda regresó, acompañada de la reina Selena. Sobra decir que la monarca no se veía nada contenta. Siendo una mujer que normalmente mostraba un semblante amable y cálido, cuando se enfadaba podía ser realmente aterradora. No necesitaba gritar o decir nada, esa mirada gélida y dura era suficiente para paralizar a cualquiera. El príncipe tragó en seco al ver fijamente a los ojos de su madre, pues sabía lo que venía.

\- Zeil… tu hermana me acaba de decir lo que sucedió. – dijo en tono severo. Si antes le había demostrado que su voz era capaz de infundir respeto, con esto demostraba que, cuando quería, también podía infundir temor. - ¿Quieres darme una explicación? –

El joven heredero no supo qué decir. No quería inventarse una excusa ante su madre, pero decirle sus verdaderas razones sin duda que la haría sentirse realmente decepcionada de él por su comportamiento. De un modo u otro, él saldría perdiendo.

\- ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando. ¿No piensas decirme nada? – insistió la reina.

De pronto Zeil se sintió como si fuera más pequeño, lo cual era decir mucho, pues la reina era de por sí una mujer bastante alta, lo que ayudaba a hacerla más imponente aun cuando estaba enfadada por algo, emanando esa aura de autoridad que la caracterizaba. Al ver que su hijo no respondía, la reina se cruzó de brazos, y sus facciones se relajaron ligeramente, pero no se suavizaron del todo, haciendo notar que su enojo seguía presente.

\- De acuerdo, no es necesario que digas nada. – dijo finalmente. – Con lo que Zelda me contó, y a juzgar por tu comportamiento, creo tener una idea de lo que sucede aquí. –

\- Majestad. – intervino de repente Link. – Si me permite decir algo, quizás parte de la culpa es mía, yo… -

\- Link, no es necesario que digas nada. – dijo la reina. – Por favor, si eres tan amable, ¿podrías acompañar a mi hija al comedor? Pueden comenzar a cenar sin nosotros. Mientras tanto, mi hijo y yo tendremos una larga conversación… -

Link asintió con la cabeza, y obedeciendo las palabras de la reina se fue del jardín acompañando a Zelda hacia el interior del castillo. Entretanto, la reina se quedó a solas con Zeil, retomando su expresión severa.

\- Ahora, quiero que comiences a hablar, y me digas exactamente lo que sucede contigo. –

* * *

 _ **Más tarde en la noche…**_

El príncipe se hallaba sentado en el borde de su cama, todavía algo molesto por lo sucedido. Para variar, no estaba enfadado con su hermana o con su madre, ni mucho menos con Link. No, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, estaba enfadado consigo mismo. Cuando la reina terminó de escuchar su relato, le dijo que no estaba enojada con él, sino decepcionada. Él era su hijo, y como tal esperaba más de él. La monarca le dijo que, si bien podía entender que cuestionase el "trato especial" que Link estaba recibiendo, eso no justificaba sus acciones. Se estaba portando como un mocoso inmaduro, con su obsesión por ser el mejor y el tomarse demasiado en serio su rivalidad con Link. Y lo peor de todo, haber golpeado a Zelda, a su hermana gemela. Como castigo, la reina le dijo que tendría que hacer deberes extra en sus clases durante una semana entera, y nada de postre en las comidas.

 _ **¡KNOCK! ¡KNOCK!**_

\- ¿Zeil? ¿Hermano, estás despierto? – escuchó la voz de Zelda del otro lado de la puerta.

\- Pasa, está abierto. – dijo Zeil.

Zelda entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta. La princesa se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó junto a su hermano. Su expresión era indescifrable, pero no parecía estar molesta, aun cuando tendría toda la razón para estarlo.

\- Nuestra madre ya me explicó las razones de tu comportamiento de hoy. – dijo Zelda.

\- ¿En serio? –

\- Zeil… sé que no te gusta perder, y entiendo que te hayas molestado con Link porque te venció. – dijo Zelda. – Pero… también me dijo que estabas celoso de él por alguna razón ¿Me equivoco? –

Zeil miró fijamente a su hermana. Responder a esa pregunta no iba a ser tan fácil, pero tenía al menos que intentarlo.

\- *Suspiro*, creo que… sí, creo que estaba un poco celoso. – admitió por fin. – Y no es solo porque sea mejor que yo con la espada. Desde que él llegó, tú y nuestra madre parecen estar mucho más felices. Y además… a veces siento que lo tratan mejor a él que a mí. –

\- Quizás ayuda el hecho de que él es mucho más amable y más educado que tú. – dijo Zelda, tratando de sacar algo de humor a la situación. –

\- ¿Lo ves? Hasta en eso me supera. – dijo Zeil.

\- Oye, Link es un buen muchacho, me agrada y es un buen amigo. Pero tú siempre serás mi hermano. Y creo que mi madre ya dejó claro que solo porque él esté aquí no dejará de quererte. Eres su hijo después de todo. – dijo Zelda.

En ese momento fue que Zeil se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido su comportamiento. Quizás lo que realmente le molestaba no era tanto haber perdido contra Link, sino la atención que este estaba recibiendo de parte de su madre y hermana. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba tan acostumbrado a ser el "favorito", que cuando él llegó y se convirtió en el centro de atención fue un golpe duro para él y su orgullo. En verdad, era tan patético como sonaba, le daban ganas de reírse de sí mismo por ello.

\- Zeil, entiendo que a veces puede ser duro, pero tienes que aceptarlo. – dijo Zelda. – Siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú en alguna parte, eso es inevitable. –

\- *Suspiro*, eso es lo que nuestra madre estaba tratando de enseñarme, ¿verdad? – dijo Zeil.

\- Sin duda. – dijo Zelda. – Sabes, aunque ella no está nada feliz con tu comportamiento, me dijo que está dispuesta a perdonarte el castigo, con una condición. –

\- ¿Cuál? –

\- Que le pidas disculpas a Link con toda sinceridad. – dijo Zelda. – Si me lo preguntas, no es un precio muy alto, y yo también creo que se lo debes. –

Zeil se quedó mirando a su hermana, y exhaló un suspiro. Al ver su mirada, que no iba cargada en absoluto de reproche, hizo algo que jamás creyó haber hecho antes. Se tragó su orgullo y entendió, o más bien, aceptó que él era el que estaba en el error. Link era un buen muchacho, pero él estaba tan molesto por su derrota y cegado por su orgullo que no quiso ver más allá de eso. Luego, cuando comenzó a recibir tanto trato especial, y a ganarse la simpatía de su hermana y su madre con tanta facilidad, eso solo agregó más leña al fuego.

\- ¿Debería ir ahora mismo? – preguntó Zeil. – Antes de que se me vayan las ganas de disculparme. –

\- Si quieres, ahora mismo está afuera en el pasillo. – dijo Zelda. – Le dije que esperara, por si lograba convencerte. –

\- Hmm… ¿esperabas que lo hiciera? – Zeil la miró de manera curiosa.

\- A decir verdad, no tan pronto. – Zelda se rio, acto seguido se bajó de la cama. – Si estás dispuesto ahora mismo, mejor todavía. Saldré para que puedan conversar sin ser molestados. –

Zelda se salió del cuarto, y un minuto después, fue Link el que entró en su lugar. El niño rubio se acercó al príncipe, algo inseguro, al parecer estaba tratando de pensar en cómo romper el hielo para iniciar la conversación.

\- Zeil, yo… -

\- No digas nada. – dijo Zeil, levantando la mano para que se detuviera. – No tienes que decir nada. Soy yo el que te debe una disculpa. –

Lo que fuera que Link quisiera decir después, se contuvo. Querría escuchar lo que Zeil tenía que decirle primero.

\- En verdad… siento mucho todas las cosas que dije, y la forma en cómo te he tratado desde que llegaste. – dijo Zeil. – Eso no quiere decir que me caigas mal o que te odie, espero que sepas eso. –

\- Lo sé. – dijo Link. – Puedo entenderlo, sé que todos odiamos perder, más todavía si es en algo que consideramos nuestro punto fuerte. –

\- Sí, eso es un golpe duro para cualquiera. – dijo Zeil. – Y además, con todo ese trato especial que te estaba dando mi madre. –

\- Si te hace sentir mejor, traté de convencer a la reina de que no era necesario. Pero ella dijo que estaba cumpliéndole la promesa que le hizo a mi tío. – Zeil se quedó mirando a Link al escuchar esto antes que Link prosiguiera. – No me preguntes a qué se refiere. Lo único que se me ocurre es que tal vez tenga algo que ver con esto. -

Acto seguido, Link se quitó el guante izquierdo para mostrarle su marca de nacimiento. De hecho, Zeil se percató de que era la primera vez que veía a Link sin los guantes puestos, así que no lo había notado hasta ahora.

\- ¿La marca de la Trifuerza? - preguntó Zeil. - ¿Por qué la tienes? -

\- No tengo idea. - dijo Link con toda sinceridad. - Mi tío dice que siempre la he tenido. No se quita con nada, así que debe ser de nacimiento. -

\- Ya veo. -

El príncipe, aunque no conocía todos los detalles de las leyendas en torno a Hyrule y la Trifuerza (su hermana ponía más atención en esas clases que él), sí sabía lo suficiente como para entender que tener la Trifuerza como marca de nacimiento implicaba estar conectado a un destino muy importante. Ahora empezaba a tener una idea del por qué su madre había traído a Link al castillo. No fue por capricho ni tampoco para molestarlo a él. La reina sabía siempre lo que hacía, y por qué lo hacía, incluso cuando no divulgara sus motivos (y cuando no lo hacía, era por buenas razones).

\- Como sea, no es que no aprecie las atenciones de la reina, aunque crea que es demasiado. Ella dijo que cuando llegara el momento me lo contaría todo. - dijo Link. - Hasta entonces… dijo que se sentiría ofendida si lo rechazaba, y mi tío me enseñó que hay que ser agradecidos con nuestros anfitriones. –

\- Je, sí, mi madre suele hacer eso a veces, apelar a la culpa para que la obedezcas. – dijo Zeil, sonriendo ligeramente. – A decir verdad, me ha gustado entrenar contigo, aunque no lo dijera antes. Ya que no tengo más alternativa… ¿está mal si te pido algunos consejos? ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste tan bueno con la espada? –

\- No es tan difícil, en serio. – dijo Link. – Solo sigo algunas reglas que mi tío me dejó cuando comenzó a entrenarme. La primera, nunca uses el mismo movimiento dos veces. El estilo que aprendiste es bueno, pero sigues el mismo patrón una y otra vez, así que con el tiempo tus movimientos se vuelven muy predecibles. Así que a este respecto, intenta ir más allá de lo que te enseñan, y crea tus propios movimientos, tan variados como sea posible. –

Zeil se quedó escuchando con mucha atención. Reflexionando, se dio cuenta que lo que Link decía tenía sentido, pues aunque había tenido varios instructores, se había limitado solo a lo que estos le habían enseñado. Nunca iba más allá o intentaba hacer algo diferente, y sin darse cuenta, su estilo era rígido y predecible. En contraste, el de Link tenía mucha más libertad y variabilidad.

\- La segunda, encuentra tu nicho y un arma que mejor se adapte a ti y a tu estilo. – prosiguió Link. – Mi tío me enseñó que cada arma es única, incluso entre las espadas. Intenta probar con otras alguna vez, esa es otra manera de mejorar. –

\- ¿Cómo utilizar una espada más grande? – preguntó Zeil.

\- Sería una manera. – dijo Link. – Y finalmente, la más importante de todas, no te lamentes por tus errores, aprende de ellos. Si sigues haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, el resultado siempre será el mismo. –

La regla esencial, y quizás el mayor error que Zeil estaba cometiendo. Por fin lo entendía. Todo ese tiempo se la pasó enfocado solo en querer derrotar a Link, sin prestar atención a la manera de hacerlo. Resultaba muy humillante pensar que había estado perdiendo de la misma manera una y otra vez, porque siempre cometía los mismos errores. Eso era lo primero que tendría que cambiar.

\- Entonces… ¿ya estamos en paz? – dijo Link, ofreciéndole la mano.

Ya había llegado hasta el extremo de decirle sus secretos, básicamente le estaba diciendo la manera de vencerlo. ¿Qué más podría hacer? De ninguna manera podría pedirle algo más. Si era capaz de hacer eso, no podría ser tan malo. Que fueran rivales no significaba que no pudieran llevarse bien, ¿cierto?

\- Claro. – dijo Zeil, aceptando el apretón de manos. – Pero que quede claro, espero que no vayas a llorar cuando te venza a partir de ahora, y menos que ahora me dijiste como hacerlo. –

\- No pienso ponértelo sencillo. – aseguró Link, sonando igual de competitivo que el príncipe. – Yo también pienso seguir entrenando para hacerme más fuerte. –

\- Bien, no espero menos de aquel a quien considero mi rival. – dijo Zeil. – ¿Empezaremos de nuevo mañana? –

\- Así será. – dijo Link.

Con las cosas arregladas, Link salió de la habitación. Zeil sintió que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, tuvo que admitir que realmente se sentía bastante bien consigo mismo al haber dejado de lado su orgullo. Aunque aún consideraba a Link como su rival (eso no cambiaría en un futuro cercano) ahora tenía el presentimiento de que se llevarían bien. Quien sabe, tal como la reina había dicho, podrían llegar a ser buenos amigos.

Ahora, esa idea no se veía del todo mal.

 _ **Esta historia continuará…**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Hola gente, ¿cómo va todo? Aquí está, la precuela de Danza con el Fuego que prometí, detallando el primer encuentro de Link con Zeil y Zelda, y como comenzó su relación. Se agrega a mi lista de historias que comenzaron como oneshot, y se alargó tanto que tuve que partirla. Sin embargo, esta vez es un poco diferente. Mientras la escribía, le comenté un poco a **Goddess Artemiss** de lo que llevaba, y ella me dio algunas buenas ideas para extenderla un poco más (aprovecho para acreditarla por el título, pues ella me lo sugirió, muchas gracias). Esta primera parte es digamos lo que tenía planeado originalmente, el primer encuentro con los personajes de niños. Pero con las ideas que tengo ahora, haré otras dos partes detallando otras etapas de cómo evoluciona su relación, con un salto de tiempo de dos años entre cada una. Creo que cada una podrá ser vista como una historia autoconclusiva. Como dije antes, si esta precuela es bien recibida, empezaré con una secuela larga situada en la misma continuidad. En esta quise dar algunos detalles más sobre el linaje de Link, y el por qué la reina se lo llevó al castillo. Pienso explorar eso más a fondo en la secuela.

Cambiando de tema, quienes ya sepan sobre la historia que estamos haciendo en conjunto **Artemiss** y yo, ya nos falta poco para empezar a publicarla. En cuanto a esta, la dejaré en espera por ahora, retomaré el siguiente capítulo de La Princesa de los Piratas, mientras espero a que ella complete la parte que le falta del prólogo. Tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora que estamos en un paro que va para largo, así que, como quien dice, no tengo nada mejor que hacer XD

Eso es todo, espero que la hayan disfrutado, hasta la siguiente.


End file.
